Przypowieść o dobrym lekarzu
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Po zamieszkach w więzieniu [S01, EP06&07] Sara bierze tydzień wolnego. Jej miejsce zajmuje nowa lekarka, która ma pewien plan odnośnie jednego z więźniów. Wtajemnicza w swoje działania Michaela. Co wyniknie z tej dziwnej znajomości?...
1. Chapter 1

Michael siedział na leżance w gabinecie lekarskim i wpatrywał się w niebo za oknem. Z pewnym rozbawieniem przypatrywał się nieskazitelnemu błękitowi i puszystym, białym chmurkom, których poszarpane brzegi oświetlały jasne promienie porannego słońca, nadając im delikatną, kremową barwę. Dostrzegł także kilka ciemnym kształtów latających wysoko ptaków, co w pewien bolesny sposób przypomniało mu o tym, że na ten piękny świat patrzy przez grube, metalowe kraty i brudną szybę więziennego okna.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, których stare zawiasy zaskrzypiały wyjątkowo głośno. Nie odwrócił się jednak, dobrze wiedząc, czyje nadejście będą zwiastowały drobne, ale pewne kroki stóp w drewnianych półbutach. Jednak kiedy wsłuchał się lepiej, ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał ten charakterystyczny dźwięk, kiedy mocna, plastykowa podeszwa dotyka ceramicznych płytek podłogi. Odwrócił się lekko zdziwiony. Tymczasem właściciel, a właściwie właścicielka, ciężkich glanów ruszyła od biurka w jego stronę. W rękach niosła charakterystyczną tekturową teczkę na akta z zakładką _M. Scofield_. Znad pliku kartek podniosła oczy i na chwilę ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

-Ty jesteś Scofield? – zapytała, jednak zanim odpowiedział, odłożyła teczkę na leżankę obok niego i podeszła do oszklonej szafki z lekarstwami. Z kieszeni wyciągnęła kluczyk i włożywszy go do zamka, przekręciła i otworzyła drzwiczki.

-Gdzie jest Sara?... To znaczy, doktor Tancredi? – Poprawił się szybko.

-Wzięła tydzień wolnego. – Nowa lekarka nadal stała plecami do niego. – Po tym, co tutaj się stało, w sumie nie dziwię się jej.

Michael przeniósł wzrok z sylwetki kobiety na teczkę ze swoimi aktami. Tymczasem usłyszał trzask zamykanej szafki. Podniósł oczy. Lekarka podeszła do niego ze strzykawką w ręce. Teraz mógł wreszcie przyjrzeć się kobiecie. Pierwsze, co dostrzegł, były jej oczy. Brązowe, prawie złote, błyszczące, ale dziwnie smutne. Patrzyła na niego spod ciemnym rzęs i cienkich, starannie wydepilowanych brwi. Miała krótkie włosy koloru ciemnej wiśni, które sięgały jej zaledwie do ramion. Jednak w jej twarzy było coś dziwnego, coś, co sprawiało, że przeszył go zimny dreszcz. Jej zgrabny, zadarty lekko nos miał dokładnie na środku, nieco poniżej wysokości oczu, niewielkie poziome zgrubienie, które przy uważniejszym przyjrzeniu się, rzucało się w oczy i jakoś dziwnie nie pasowało do jej ładnej twarzy.

Kobieta ruchem głowy kazała mu podwinąć rękaw. Uśmiechnął się tylko na wpół drwiąco, na wpół wesoło.

-Nie dam zrobić sobie zastrzyku komuś, kogo zupełnie nie znam – powiedział szybko.

Lekarka spojrzała na niego, marszcząc lekko brwi.

-Myślisz, że jak powiem ci moje imię, będziesz mógł uznać, że mnie znasz?

-Nie, ale jak zdradzisz mi swoje imię, będzie to dobry początek znajomości.

Znów się uśmiechnął. Kobieta tym razem odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale bez cienia wesołości.

-Linda, Linda Fergusson. Czy teraz wreszcie mogę zrobić ci ten zastrzyk?

-Teraz możesz, Lindo. – Podwinął rękaw.

Lekarka jednak zawahała się, widząc jego tatuaż. Po chwili jednak przesunęła nasączoną spirytusem watą po jego skórze i wbiła igłę. Zastrzyk jak zwykle był bezbolesny. Linda cofnęła strzykawka, a Michael przycisnął watę do ranki.

-Niezły tatuaż – rzuciła odchodząc, aby wyrzucić strzykawkę do specjalnego pojemnika.

-Dzięki – odpowiedział, z powrotem naciągając rękaw koszulki.

Znów spojrzał na kobietą. Była wysoka, a jej sylwetka była muskularna, zdradzała siłę i zdrowie. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat.

Pod białym, lekarskim kitlem miała T-shirt koloru niebieskiego. Jej dżinsy miały kolor jasnego nieba za oknem. To jednak czarne, wysokie, wiązane buty na jej nogach najbardziej do niej pasowały, ale Michael nie wiedział do końca dlaczego. Spokoju nie dawało mu także tajemnicze zgrubienie na jej nosie.

* * *

-Niezła ta nowa lekarka. 

Michael podniósł oczy. Niedaleko niego stała grupka więźniów. Jeden wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie. Teraz uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

-Świetna laska – powiedział, wykonując kilka niedwuznacznych gestów. – No i, lubi się zabawić, no wiecie, ostrzej…

-Ostrzej? – Młody wyrostek stojący obok niego zmarszczył brwi.

-Jasne. Nie widzieliście jej twarzy? Musiała mieć kiedyś złamany nos, stąd to zgrubienie. A kto by uderzył taką _lady_? Pewnie jakiś fan sado-macho. A skoro tak, ona też musi lubić takie zabawy. Ostra suczka.

Michael uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Teraz wyjaśniło się, skąd ten dziwny ślad na nosie Lindy: źle nastawiony, musiał się krzywo zrosnąć zostawiając znamię. Pozostawało pytanie, czy faktycznie lubiła _ostre zabawy._

* * *

-Dzień dobry, Michael. 

Tym razem spodziewał się kroków w ciężkich butach należących do Lindy. Miał rację. Lekarka uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on z radością zauważył, że jej uśmiech ma w sobie pewną dozę serdeczności i wesołości.

-Cześć. Co słychać? – zagadnął ją, podwijając rękaw szarej koszulki.

-W porządku. A u ciebie? – Kobieta kończyła właśnie napełniać strzykawkę.

-Też. Wiesz, wczoraj tak się zastanawiałem, co ci się stało w nos. – Zaczął odważnie.

– Słyszałem nawet kilka teorii na spacerniaku. Żadna mi się jednak nie spodobała…

Linda szybko zrobiła mu zastrzyk.

-Spostrzegawczy jesteś, Michael – pochwaliła go, wyrzucając strzykawkę. Wolną ręką

dotknęła zgrubienia na nosie. – Był złamany. I źle złożony.

-Tego się domyśliłem. Powiedz mi lepiej, jak to się stało?

Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i oparła się o ścianę obok okna.

-Koleżanka mi go złamała – oświadczyła wzruszając ramionami. – To znaczy, przed tym, jak się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy…

-Uderzyła cię? Musiała mieć więc potężny cios.

-Jak wszystkie moje koleżanki – powiedziała wymijająco.

Michael spojrzał na nią szczerze zaciekawiony.

-To znaczy? – zapytał, ale Linda milczała, wpatrując się w okno.

Po chwili jednak drgnęła i podeszła do niego wolnym krokiem.

-Michael, wyglądasz na bystrego faceta. Lubisz układanki? Albo zagadki?

-Kto ich nie lubi? – Uśmiechnął się. – Zamieniam się w słuch.

-Przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu powiedziałeś, że chciałbyś mnie poznać. Uznajmy, że dam ci taką szansę, pasuje?

Ochoczo kiwnął głową.

Linda przez chwilę patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, po czym, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jego twarzy, zaczęła rozpinać guziki kitla. Michael spojrzał na nią lekko zbity z tropu.

Kobieta tymczasem rozpięła szybkim ruchem guzik przy dżinsach. I zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, jedną dłonią zsunęła lekko spodnie, a drugą uniosła fioletowy T-shirt, odkrywając swój brzuch. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak zrobiło mu się gorąco. Spojrzał na skrawek jej nagiego ciała. Miała płaski i umięśniony brzuch, a jej pępek rysował się delikatną, okrągłą kotlinką. Jednak nieco niżej, zaraz nad jej lewym biodrem szybko dostrzegł rysunek. Był to bez wątpienia tatuaż przedstawiający czarną różę w pełnym rozkwicie. Jej wykonanie jednak było dosyć niestaranne. Kwiat miał rozmazane kontury, a skóra wokół niego nieco jaśniejszy kolor. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed dotknięciem miejsca, w którym widniał tatuaż. Musiał przyznać, że jej opalona skóra wyglądała apetycznie.

-Mam nadzieję, że ten, kto zrobił ci tą dziarę, zwrócił pieniądze za spartaczenie roboty. – Uśmiechnął się.

-To _picasso_ – powiedziała i zapięła spodnie, opuszczając przy okazji koszulkę.

-Picasso? Z tego, co wiem facet nie rysował kwiatów, ani tym bardziej nie robił tatuaży.

-Tak się nazywa pewien rodzaj tatuażu właśnie.

-Nie słyszałem…

-Widać, że za krótko siedzisz w więzieniu – rzuciła, zapinając kitel.

* * *

-_Picasso!? _– Sucre wygląd na rozbawionego. Oparł się o kratę celi. – Nie starczy ci tego, co tam masz już namalowane, Fish? A poza tym, nie sądziłem, że lubisz, jak cię torturują. Jesteś, jak wy to Amerykanie mówicie? _Freak. _Tak, _freak._

-Nie chcę nowego tatuażu. – Michael przewrócił się na pryczy. – Chcę wiedzieć dokładnie, czym jest _picasso._

-To więzienny tatuaż.

-Więzienny?

-Tak. To znaczy, że robisz sobie go, jak siedzisz w więzieniu. Całkowita improwizacja! Bez specjalistycznego sprzętu, zardzewiałym spinaczem do papieru. Tuszem z długopisu! Stary, to brzmi już wystarczająco strasznie, żeby nawet o tym nie myśleć. Nie wystarczy, że znajdziesz kogoś, kto umie rysować, o nie! Potrzebujesz najlepiej igły i tuszu. Najlepszy jest podobno z wiecznego pióra, tak słyszałem. Ale taki tatuaż nie trzyma się długo, trzeba go poprawiać co jakiś czas. Znowu ryć drucikiem w skórze!

Sucre na chwilę zamilkł najwyraźniej dumny ze swojego wyjaśnienia.

-Słyszałem, że inaczej jest w więzieniach dla kobiet.

Michael uniósł się na łokciach, usłyszawszy jego słowa.

-Babki, to znaczy większość, mają uzdolnienia artystyczne. Do tego mają te wszystkie… lakiery do paznokci, tak, co to się nie zmazują. U nich prościej też ze strzykawkami. I się dziergają. A tak w ogóle – mężczyzna spojrzał na Michaela – po co ci to wiedzieć?

-A po co ktoś chciałby sobie robić taki tatuaż? – zapytał mężczyzna, nie zwracając uwagi na zadane mu pytanie.

-Żeby pamiętać, stary. Żeby nigdy nie zapomnieć, co się przeżyło w więzieniu. I że się PRZEŻYŁO. – Mocno zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael siedział na leżance w gabinecie. Tym razem jednak nie patrzył w niebo. Wzrok wbił w drzwi, niecierpliwie czekając na Lindę. Miał kilka pytań, dlatego strażnikowi powiedział, że musi wcześniej wziąć zastrzyk, bo potem ma dużo do roboty z brygadą pracy. Tamten zgodził się bez problemu. Tylko Lindy nie było. Dochodziła ósma rano.

Mężczyzna skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach, wsuwając dłonie pod pachy. W pomieszczeniu było zimno. Rzutem oka objął kratkę ściekową w podłodze. Uśmiechnął się.

Tymczasem drzwi wreszcie skrzypnęły i w gabinecie pojawiła się Linda. Miała na sobie szare spodnie od dresu i biały T-shirt z napisem _Fox River _na piersiach. Na jej twarzy lśniły kropelki potu. Miała zaróżowione lekko policzki i przyśpieszony oddech.

-Michael? – Spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Wybacz, biegałam, a poza tym… Wydawało mi się, że umówieni byliśmy…

-Tak, wiem – przerwał jej szybko. – Ale wpadłem na pewną rewelację.

-A więc, słucham. – Linda uśmiechnęła się.

Fish odwzajemnił uśmiech.

-Siedziałaś w więzieniu, prawda?

Twarz kobiety w jednej chwili przybrała nieodgadniony wyraz.

-Pomożesz mi, Scofield – powiedziała w końcu cicho. – Teraz nie masz wyjścia.

* * *

-Wstawaj, Scofield!

Michael, słysząc głos strażnika, podniósł się na łokciu. Spojrzał na zegarek. Było dziesięć po siódmej. Usiadł na posłaniu, spuszczając nogi na podłogę. Dotyk zimnego betonu otrzeźwił go nieco. Na górnej pryczy Sucre poruszył się niespokojnie.

-O co chodzi, szefie? – zapytał.

-Zmiana obowiązków. Dziś pomagasz w magazynie, Fish. Pośpiesz się lepiej. Pani doktor wiecznie czekać na ciebie nie będzie. Jest dużo do roboty.

Sucre wychylił się zza swojego materaca i spojrzał zdziwiony na Michaela. Ten jednak posłał mu uśmiech: _Wszystko w porządku._ Portorykańczyk wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do spania.

Michael ubrał się i przemył twarz chłodną wodą. Po tym jak wczoraj Linda szybko posłała po strażnika, aby zabrał go z powrotem do celi, wkrótce po tym jak w milczeniu zrobiła mu zastrzyk, nie sądził, że tak prędko znów ją zobaczy. Miał nadzieję, że kobieta wyjaśni mu, w czym ma jej tak właściwie pomóc. Na pewno nie chodziło o pracę w magazynie.

Posłusznie szedł obok strażnika korytarzami, aż wreszcie skręcili w bok i w tej właśnie chwili usłyszał głos Lindy. Szybko też zobaczył ją samą. Uśmiechnięta kobieta stała ubrana w dżinsy i zielony sweter i najwyraźniej rozmowa z młodym strażnikiem była powodem jej dobrego humoru. Raz po raz chichotała, wyglądając na bardzo wprawną we flirtowaniu. Strażnik prowadzący go odchrząknął głośno, zwracając tym samym uwagę zagadanej pary. Linda uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie na jego widok.

-Scofield – powiedziała. – Chodź, mamy dużo do roboty. – Brad – zwróciła się do towarzyszącego jej strażnika – dzięki za wszystko. Oczywiście, wedle umowy, krzyknę, jakbym potrzebowała pomocy.

-W porządku. – Brad skinął jej lekko głową i powoli odszedł; to samo zrobił strażnik, który przyprowadził Fisha.

Linda otworzyła drzwi, obok których stała i gestem ręki zaprosiła go do środka. Posłusznie wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Kobieta zaświeciła światło i ich oczom okazał się magazyn lekarski. Na półkach stały kartony pełne różnych lekarstw, bandaży i sprzętu medycznego. Michael rozejrzał się uważnie.

-Musimy sprawdzić, czy wszystko zgadza się z tym, co widnieje w spisie. – Kobieta uniosła go góry plik zadrukowanych kartek.

Michael poczuł się zupełnie zdezorientowany.

-Naprawdę w tym mam ci pomóc? – zapytał z pewnym smutkiem.

-Nie – odpowiedziała, odwracając się do niego przodem, a zaraz potem dodała coś, co zmroziło krew w jego żyłach: - Musisz pomóc mi zabić mojego ojca.

Mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

-Słucham?... – wyszeptał drżącymi wargami.

-To, co słyszałeś, Fish – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Michael przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nadal będąc w szoku.

-Nie jestem mordercą! – krzyknął w końcu, cofając się o krok do tyłu.

-Wiem, widziałam twoje akta. – Linda założyła za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów. – Napad na bank z bronią w ręku. Typowe.

-A ty?! Za co trafiłaś do więzienia, co? - Michael czuł narastającą złość.

Linda skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach i wbiła wzrok w czubki swoich glanów

-Usiłowanie zabójstwa – powiedziała w końcu beznamiętnym głosem. – Dostałam trzy lata, potem dopisano dwa. Więzienie dla kobiet _Raingate _w Kalifornii.

Mężczyzna milczał, ze świstem wypuszczając powietrze z ust.

-Chciałaś zabić… swojego ojca? – zapytał w końcu.

Kiwnęła powoli głową i podniosła na niego oczy. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

-Dlaczego?... Dlaczego chciałaś to zrobić? – zapytał, bojąc się odpowiedzi; poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim litość dla kobiety.

Linda spuściła oczy i wolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę najbliższej półki. Zdjęła z niego spore kartonowe pudełko, sprawdzając dane na etykiecie i podała je Michaelowi. Bez słowa wziął od niej karton. Kobieta wbiła wzrok w plik kartek. Po chwili wyjęła z niego cztery strony i położyła je na pudełku trzymanym przez mężczyznę. Znowu spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

-Lepiej, żebyś miał podzielną uwagę – oświadczyła poważnym tonem – bo musimy dziś sprawdzić co najmniej połowę magazynu. Odznaczaj to, co się zgadza w pudełku i w spisie. I radzę, żebyś wysłuchał mnie uważnie, bo nie lubię się powtarzać.

Michael kiwnął głową i usadowił się po turecku na podłodze, stawiając przed sobą karton. Otworzył je i ujrzał równo pookładane pudełeczka z różnymi lekarstwami. Spojrzał w spis, a potem na nazwy leków. Linda tymczasem stanęła obok pobliskiej półki i zaczęła przeglądać zawartość stojących tam pudełek.

-Moja mama była alkoholiczką – zaczęła beznamiętnym tonem. – I jestem pewna, że nigdy nie chciała mieć dzieci… Niestety wyszło inaczej. Poznała mojego ojca i zaszła w ciążę. Najpierw urodziłam się ja, a dwa lata później moja siostra. Kiedy miałam dwanaście lat, popełniła samobójstwo. Kelly i ja zostałyśmy z ojcem. Po śmierci mamy, temu skurwielowi poprzestawiało się coś we łbie. Zresztą, on zawsze był nienormalny. Zaczął nas bić, mnie i siostrę. Ja dostawałam częściej jako ta „starsza suka". Bił mnie bez powodu, bez żadnego powodu. Prawdziwy koszmar zaczął się jednak, jak skończyłam piętnaście lat.

Linda zamilkła. Michael podniósł na nią oczy i dostrzegł jak drży z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach. Stała tyłem do niego, więc nie mógł dostrzec, czy płacze.

-Zaczął mnie molestować… Ten skurwysyn!... – wysyczała. – Uciekłam z domu. Żyłam na ulicy. Przetrwałam dwa miesiące… Nauczyłam się, jak przeżyć. Ale… pewnego dnia spotkałam Kelly. Miała podbite oko, rozbitą wargę, brakowało jej kilka zębów… To była moja wina, to wszystko była moja wina!... Zostawiłam ją, a mogłam zabrać ją ze sobą. Skoro ja sobie poradziłam, ona też mogłaby. Wtedy obiecałam sobie, że kiedyś zabiję skurwysyna… Zaopiekowałam się Kelly, razem zamieszkałyśmy na ulicy. Trafiłam do gangu. Jakoś żyłyśmy. Minęło kilka lat. Nie zapomniałam, nie zapomniałyśmy… Pewnego dnia zobaczyłam go. Poznałam go od razu, ta twarz… Szedł sobie ulicą jakby nigdy nic, jakby nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził. To był impuls, wyjęłam broń. Stałam tylko kilka metrów od niego. Nie zauważyłam jednak policjanta. Nacisnęłam spust, ale spudłowałam, bo ten gliniarz rzucił się na mnie i obezwładnił mnie. Wyrwałam się jednak i znowu strzeliłam. Trafiłam skurwiela w nogę, drasnęłam go tylko… Wystarczyło jednak, żebym dostała trzy lata. Kelly trafiła go sierocińca.

Kobieta znowu umilkła. Tym razem jednak odwróciła się, oceniając, jak Michaelowi idzie praca. Mężczyzna dostrzegł jej zaczerwienione oczy. Po chwili Linda znowu wróciła do przeglądania zawartości kolejnego pudełka.

-_Raingate_. Nawet strażniczka, która prowadziła mnie do autobusu więziennego powiedziała, że mi współczuje. Kiedy tam trafiłam, myślałam, że nie przeżyję jednego dnia. Celę dzieliłam z Amandą Moore, _Królową_, tak ją nazywano. Zabiła czterech swoich mężów dla pieniędzy bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wszyscy się jej bali, nawet strażnicy… Na dobry początek kazała mi oddać całą moją bieliznę. Powiedziałam, że tego nie zrobię. Tak, jak stała przede mną, wymierzyła mi cios. Prosto w nos, łamiąc go. A potem go nastawiła i nie pozwoliła mi iść go lekarza. Nie poszłam, bałam się. Trzymałam się na uboczu, unikałam zaczepek, czasem dostałam od którejś z więźniarek, czasem od Królowej… Byłam nikim aż do pewnego dnia… Był wieczór, odbyło się ostatnie liczenie. Królowa nie wróciła. Dopiero po dwudziestu minutach przyprowadził ją strażnik. Miała rozbitą wargę i podrapaną twarz. W milczeniu położyła się spać. Taka sytuacja powtarzała się co kilka dni. Wreszcie zwyciężyła we mnie ciekawość. Przekupiłam strażniczkę, żeby trafić do kuchni, gdzie pracowała Królowa. Wszystko było normalnie. Pracowałyśmy do szóstej wieczorem, potem przyszło dwóch strażników, aby nas zabrać. Królowa jednak nie ruszyła się ze swojego stanowiska. Schowałam się za szafkę. Wszyscy wyszli. Została tylko Królowa i jeden strażnik, po chwili przyszedł też drugi. Kazał jej się rozbierać. Królowa zagryzła wargi ze wściekłością, ale zaczęła ściągać z siebie ubranie. Drugi klawisz wymierzył jej nagle cios i powalił na ziemię. Siedziałam skulona i nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego Królowa się nie broni. Tymczasem jeden z mężczyzn zaczął się rozbierać. Wiedziałam już, co chcą jej zrobić. Chwyciłam nóż leżący obok mnie na stole i bez zastanowienia rzuciłam się na strażników. Temu, który stał, wbiłam ostrze w udo, upadł krwawiąc na podłogę. Drugiemu rozcięłam plecy od barku do biodra. Byli zdezorientowani, zaczęli krzyczeć. A ja stałam z zakrwawionymi dłońmi i patrzyłam na Królową. W jej oczach lśniły łzy. Strażnicy zjawili się od razu. Trafiłam do izolatki, tam dowiedziałam się, że przedłużyli mi wyrok za napaść na strażników. Z izolatki wyszłam dwa tygodnie później. Kiedy szłam przez blok, prowadzona przez strażniczkę, wszystkie kobiety w celach stały oparte o kraty i wpatrywały się we mnie. Było cicho, przeraźliwie cicho. W końcu znalazłam się w mojej celi. Kiedy zamknęła się za mną krata, Królowa wstała ze swojej pryczy i zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem. Wtedy powiedziała jedno słowo, którego nigdy nie zapomnę. _Dziękuję._ Oddała mi moją bieliznę. _Ale dlaczego?_, zapytałam. Opowiedziała mi o wszystkim. Strażnicy dowiedzieli się, że w sąsiednim bloku siedzi jej córka, dostała osiem miesięcy za jazdę po pijanemu. Powiedzieli, że albo ona, albo śliczna, mała Annie. Chciała chronić córkę, jedyną osobę, którą naprawdę kochała. Gwałcili ją na zmianę przez kilka tygodni, często po dwóch jednego wieczoru, musiała łykać tabletki antykoncepcyjne i siedzieć cicho, bo jak nie to „przerżną Annie na wylot". Szybko zrobili się bardziej brutalni, zaczęli ją bić… Dlatego się nie broniła. Po tym, jak jej pomogłam, tamtych dwóch przeniesiono do innej placówki. Królowa była mi wdzięczna. Uratowałam ją i jej ukochaną córkę. Wprowadziła mnie w towarzystwo, stałam się kimś. Nazywały mnie _Żyleta. _Królowa… Królowa zrobiła mi ten tatuaż. Na znak wdzięczności. Nauczyła mnie wielu rzeczy. Nauczyła mnie, jak przeżyć… Nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie tak wiele jak ona. Wiedziałam, że jak wyjdę, będę potrafiła zabić. Zabić z zimną krwią. Po 4,5 roku wyszłam za dobre sprawowanie. Od razu wzięłam się za poszukiwania. Okazało się, że mój ojciec dostał dziesięć lat za zabójstwo jakiegoś mafiosa i siedzi w _Fox River_. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę czekać aż wyjdzie. Musiałam coś wymyślić. Do tego więzienia mogłam trafić jedynie jako strażniczka albo lekarka. Wybrałam drugie wyjście. Zmieniłam nazwisko, koleżanki z więzienia mi pomogły. Dzięki Annie dostałam pracę, poszłam na studia medyczne. Złożyłam podanie o pracę tutaj. Czekałam, ucząc się medycyny. Uczyłam się, jak pomagać ludziom, a wcale nie chciałam tego robić. Chciałam tylko zabić mężczyznę, który zamienił moje życie w koszmar. I wreszcie dowiedziałam się, że szukają lekarki w _Fox_. Niestety Tancredi zgłosiła się szybciej. Obiecano mi jednak, że jak zrezygnuje, będzie praca dla mnie. Studiowałam dalej, odbywałam praktyki. Odwiedziłam Kelly u rodziny zastępczej. Była szczęśliwa, zapomniała. Ja nie. Wtedy zadzwoniła do mnie Sara i powiedziała, że potrzebuje zastępstwa. Zgodziłam się zająć jej miejsce na tydzień i wreszcie trafiłam tutaj. Myślałam, że mój ojciec, Perry _Kapral _Morgan, prędzej czy później trafi do mnie, ale jego historia choroby była czysta. Nie bierze też udziału w bójkach, bo więźniowie się go boją. Nie mogę się więc do niego zbliżyć, dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Michael…

_C.D.N._


	3. Chapter 3

Linda podeszła powoli i przykucnęła przed nim. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

-Wiem, że nie jesteś mordercą, Fish. – Położyła mu łagodnie dłoń na ramieniu. – I nie każę ci nikogo zabijać. To moja działka. Twoja pomoc jest mi jednak niezbędna.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią uważnie. Kobieta wzbudziła w nim litość, ale także strach.

-Dlaczego ja? – zapytał, spuszczając wzrok. – Dlaczego akurat ja?...

-Z dwóch powodów. – Zacisnęła mocniej palce. – Po pierwsze: wiem, że masz potrzebę pomagania ludziom. Jako lekarz mam świadomość, że to nieuczciwie tak wykorzystywać swoją wiedzę... Po drugie: tylko ty nie zaproponowałeś mi, żebyśmy „pobawili się w lekarza"… A poza tym, Michael, w tobie coś jest. – Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Coś dobrego…

Kobieta nadal patrzyła mu w oczy. Nie mógł znieść jej wzroku. Odwrócił twarz.

-Co mam zrobić? – zapytał w końcu zrezygnowany. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe.

Linda wstała i sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni. Wyjęła z nich malutką torebeczkę podobną do tych, w których sprzedaje się narkotyki i podała ją Michaelowi. Wziął ją i obrócił w palcach. W środku był jasnobrązowy proszek.

-To zmielony sezam – powiedziała.

-Sezam? Ta przyprawa? Takie malutkie ziarenka?...

-Zgadza się. – Kiwnęła głową. – Mój ojciec jest na niego uczulony. Jeśli spożyje większą porcję, może nawet umrzeć. Ta ilość wystarczy jednak, żeby miał problem z oddychaniem i zaburzenia widzenia. Musisz tylko wsypać mu to do jedzenia albo napoju. Kiedy trafi do izby chorych… Ja się nim zajmę.

Michael obrócił kilkakrotnie torebeczkę, wpatrując się w jej zawartość.

-Jeśli nawet znajdą to u ciebie… To nie narkotyk, od razu zauważą. Każdy zna smak sezamu.

-To ryzykowne – powiedział nadal bawiąc się torebeczką. – Pod wieloma względami.

-Wiem i rozumiem, jeśli odmówisz. Wiedz jednak, że jesteś moją ostatnią nadzieją…

-Po tym, co usłyszałem, wiesz, że nie powiem „nie", co? Wiesz, że będę chciał ci pomóc?...

-Nie, Michael. Nie mam pewności.

Mężczyzna odsunął od siebie karton i dźwignął się z ziemi. Stanął z nią twarzą w twarz. Był od niej wyższy o głowę. Zamknął w dłoni torebeczkę z sezamem.

-Lindo – zaczął – myślisz, że jeśli zabijesz swojego ojca, twój koszmar się skończy?... Myślisz, że jeśli to zrobisz, zapomnisz o całym cierpieniu?...

Kobieta milczała, zaciskając usta.

-Nie rozumiesz, Michael – pokręciła głową. – Chodzi o to zło, które jest we mnie. To zło musi znaleźć ujście, bo mnie zniszczy. Zeżre od środka jak pasożyt.

-Nie, mylisz się. Zło nie może być w tobie, bo zło jest dookoła nas, poza człowiekiem.

-Głęboka myśl, Fish. Nie nacierpiałeś się w życiu, co? Dlatego tak uważasz, prawda?

-A jaką miarą mierzymy ludzkie cierpienie?...

Linda zrobiła krok do tyłu. Ruszyła wzdłuż półki.

-Posłuchaj – powiedział, patrząc na jej plecy – przecież żyjesz. Masz studia, pracę, przyjaciół. Czy teraz cierpisz?...

-Każdy jego oddech przynosi mi ból! – wrzasnęła, obracając się na pięcie i ruszając szybkim krokiem w jego stronę; mimowolnie cofnął się. Znalazła się z nim twarzą w twarz.

Michael poczuł za plecami metalowy wspornik podtrzymując półkę. Nagle Linda chwyciła jego ręce i wykręciła je do tyłu. Na nadgarstkach poczuł zimny dotyk metalu: kobieta przypięła go kajdankami do półki. Spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

-Wybacz, Fish – szepnęła mu prostu do ucha; na policzku poczuł jej ciepły oddech. – To zło jest we mnie, po prostu. A poza tym, z tego wszystkiego… Wiesz mi, robiłam TO naprawdę bardzo dawno temu… W więzieniu miałam tylko wyniesioną ze stołówki łyżkę i szczoteczkę do zębów, a na studiach… Wiesz, jak jest: nauka, nauka i nauka.

Mężczyzna szybko zdał sobie sprawę, w jakiej dziwnej sytuacji się znalazł. Na samą myśl o tym chciało mu się śmiać: oto w męskim więzieniu dobierała się do niego piękna kobieta.

-Uznajmy, że to będzie przysługa za przysługę – powiedziała tuż przy jego uchu.

Miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale dłonie kobiety o długich, zgrabnych palcach i pomalowanych na fioletowo paznokciach, zaczęły rozpinać guziki przy jego bluzce. Poddał się jej dotykowi. Był w końcu tylko mężczyzną. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio trzymał w ramionach kobietę.

Prowadził wzrokiem jej ręce aż do ostatniego guzika. Po chwili Linda położyła dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, na którą naciągnięty był biały, obcisły podkoszulek. Michael uśmiechnął się.

-Co teraz? – zapytał. – Jeśli chcesz mnie rozebrać, musisz mnie rozkuć.

-Wcale nie – odpowiedziała tajemniczo, chwytając obiema dłońmi jego podkoszulek zaraz pod szyją; dał się słyszeć trzask rozdzieranego materiału.

Michael roześmiał się.

-A więc lubisz _ostre zabawy _– powiedział.

-Uwielbiam.

Porwany podkoszulek zwisał pod obu stronach jego ciała, odkrywając płaski, umięśniony brzuch.

-Tatuaż – powiedziała, zbliżając usta do jego piersi. – Narysuję ci go jeszcze raz.

Na swojej skórze poczuł jej wilgotny, ciepły język. Poddał się pieszczocie. Błądziła ustami po jego szyi, ramionach, piersi i brzuchu. Przymknął oczy, czując narastające podniecenie. Po chwili usłyszał, jak uklękła przed nim, a jej kolana uderzyły delikatnie o podłogę. Odchylił głowę do tyłu. Poczuł, jak rozpina mu spodnie i zsuwa je na wysokość jego ud. Jej język znalazł się nad jego pępkiem. Przesunęła go w dół, jednocześnie ściągając z niego bokserki. Jęknął, kiedy poczuł jej ciepłe dłonie na swojej męskości.

-Mężczyzna, wspaniale – wyszeptała namiętnie, biorąc go do ust.

Starał się nie myśleć o niczym więcej. Była tylko Linda i jej cudowne usta. Ciepłe i wilgotne. Delikatne, ale stanowcze. Pieszczące go, doprowadzające powoli do nieziemskiej ekstazy. Jęknął znowu, kiedy przygryzła go zębami. Jej ruchy stały się szybsze. Michael zagryzł usta prawie do krwi. Po chwili poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka i fala przyjemnego gorąca zalała jego ciało. Jęknął znowu; jego oddech był szybki i nierówny. Czuł się wspaniale.

Tymczasem Linda delikatnie założyła na niego bieliznę i spodnie, zapinając je. Wstała, oblizując usta. Jej oczy błyszczały. Uśmiechnęła się.

-Teraz możesz mnie już rozkuć – powiedział łagodnie, nadal rozkoszując się wspomnieniem jej dotyku.

-Nie jesteś skuty.

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i poruszył rękami. Był wolny: na jego nadgarstkach nie było śladu kajdanek.

-Kiedy?... – zapytał zaskoczony. – Jak?...

-Ściągnęłam ci je, jak uklękłam. To jedna ze sztuczek, których nauczyłam się w więzieniu. Mogłeś się uwolnić w każdej chwili, ale było ci dobrze, więc pozwoliłeś mi na wszystko. Widzisz, podobnie jest ze złem: jeśli sprawia ci przyjemność, to nie możesz odejść ot tak, ono cię przyciąga.

Linda spojrzała na niego uważnie.

-To jak będzie? – zapytała powoli.

-Pomogę ci. Postaram się pomóc.

-Dziękuję, Michael.

-To jeszcze nie czas na podziękowania.

_C.D.N._


	4. Chapter 4

-Sucre, śpisz? – Michael wpatrywał się w ciemność przed sobą.

-Nie, nie mogę, bo ciągle się tam kręcisz. – Padła odpowiedź.

-Ja też nie mogę zasnąć. Coś nie daje mi spokoju…

-Chodzi o coś związanego z planem?

-Nie, nie o to.

-A może… Dzisiaj, jak wróciłeś z pracy w magazynie, wyglądałeś tak… promiennie, tak… no, rany, wiesz, o co mi chodzi, nie? Przystawiałeś się do doktorki czy co?...

-Nie, ona do mnie – odpowiedział wymijająco, uśmiechając się do własnych myśli. – Sucre, czy zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek, jakie jest miejsce zła w świecie?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

-Fish, wzięło cię na jakieś pogadanki filozoficzne w środku nocy czy co?

-Coś w tym stylu. A więc?

Sucre milczał przez dłuższy czas.

-Wydaje mi się, człowiek poznaje zło tak, jak na przykład, bo ja wiem, smak lodów, powiedzmy… Jak jest mały nie wie, jak smakują lody. A potem… rodzice mu kupują albo dziadkowie i próbuje. Jak lody mu posmakują, a chyba nie ma innego wyjścia, sam sobie je kupuje. A tak w ogóle, Fish, nie pytaj mnie o takie rzeczy!... To skomplikowane.

-Zło jest jak lody, powiadasz? – Michael uśmiechnął się. – Ciekawa teoria.

-Nie musisz się ze mnie śmiać, jasne? – syknął jego kumpel.

-Nie śmieję się przecież.

-Tak? To lepiej śpij już, stary. Jutro mamy dużo roboty.

Fish przewrócił się na plecy i włożył ramiona pod głowę. Myślał o torebeczce z sezamem wciśniętej do buta. Cała sprawa z Lindą nie dawała mu spokoju. Czy pomagając jej zabić ojca, naprawdę jej POMOŻE?... Dlaczego uważała, że jest ZŁA?... Nie wiedział. Historia kobiety wstrząsnęła nim. Nie potrafiła zapomnieć o bólu, rozumiał to. Gdyby Lincoln został zabity… Nie, nie zostanie na pewno, ale jeśli… _Nie zapomnę o cierpieniu, nie będę potrafił ŻYĆ, wiedząc, że mój brat nie żyje,_ pomyślał.

Długo nie mógł zasnąć, ale kiedy przemyślał całą sprawę kilkakrotnie, postanowił, że wsypie _Kapralowi _sezam do śniadania. Zaryzykuje. Wiedział, który to facet; Sucre pokazał mu go któregoś dnia na spacerniaku. Ojciec Lindy był wysoki, mocno po pięćdziesiątce. Miał twarz sadysty i małe, świńskie oczka pod szarymi krzaczastymi brwiami. Tak, zrobi to. Pomoże Lindzie. Z taką myślą wreszcie zasnął.

* * *

Michael obudził się, kiedy Sucre zeskoczył ze swojej pryczy.

-Wstawaj, stary – rzucił, zakładając buty. – Zaraz śniadanie.

Fish ubrał się szybko i wsunął sezam do kieszeni spodni. Kiedy kraty odsunęły się, wyszedł zaraz za Sucrem na korytarz.

W stołówce panował już poranny rozgardiasz. Michael stojąc w kolejce po swoją porcję śniadania, rozglądał się za _Kapralem. _Nigdzie go jednak nie mógł dostrzec. Nagle obok niego przepchnął się niewysoki okularnik i stanął obok faceta przed nim.

-Larry, słyszałeś?! – Jego głos drżał z podniecenia; najwyraźniej miał do przekazania jakąś ciekawą plotkę lub wiadomość. – _Kapral _miał dziś nad ranem sprzeczkę z kolegą z celi, tym, no, wiesz, o którego mi chodzi. I tamten złamał mu dwa palce u prawej ręki. Zabrali go do izby chorych. I tam, nie uwierzysz!, facet rzucił się na lekarkę, a ona w obronie własnej wbiła mu nożyczki w gardło! Wykrwawił się, zanim zdążyła mu pomóc! _Kaprala _mamy więc nareszcie z głowy!

Michael poczuł, jak zbiera mu się na wymioty. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie przełknąć śniadania.

* * *

Fish siedział w gabinecie lekarskim i czekał na Lindę. Ta jednak nie zjawiała się dosyć długo. W końcu jednak weszła do gabinetu. Na lewym policzku miała opatrunek. Na widok mężczyzny jej oczy zasnuły się mgłą. Michael bez słowa podszedł do niej szybko i objął ją. Rozpłakała się.

-W porządku? – zapytał po chwili, głaszcząc ją delikatnie po głowie.

Kiwnęła głową.

-Słyszałem, co się stało…

-Wiem – powiedziała przez łzy. – Przyszedł dziś rano… Przyprowadził go strażnik. Nie poznał mnie, ten skurwysyn mnie nie poznał!... Zapytałam, czy wie, kim jestem. _Lekarką, _powiedział z tym swoim obleśnym uśmiechem na twarzy, _i fajną dupą. _Pokręciłam przecząco głową. _Jestem twoją córką, _rzuciłam. _Córką?, _on na to._ Nigdy nie miałem córki. Były tylko takie dwie małe kurwy, co mi się po domu kręciły. Ty nie możesz być żadną z nim. Wyglądasz na mądrą. Tamte były głupimi cipami, jak ich pierdolona matka. _Wtedy nie wytrzymałam. Chwyciłam nożyczki i zaatakowałam go. Wbiłam je w jego szyję. Zdążył tylko wyciągnąć rękę i podrapać mnie po twarzy… - Rozpłakała się głośniej.

Michael głaskał ją po głowie.

-Nadal cierpisz – powiedział cicho.

-Nie – odrzekła stanowczo. – Teraz już nie cierpię. To łzy radości.

Wiedział, że kłamie, ale nic nie powiedział.

-Michael, zrobiłam wiele złych rzeczy w swoim życiu, a teraz… zabiłam człowieka, który zasłużył na śmierć, ale… Jestem zła, tak. Może to zło jest częścią mnie od zawsze?...

-Jeśli tak jest, musisz pogodzić się z tym. Zacznij wreszcie żyć, Lindo. Człowiek, który cię skrzywdził, nie żyje, więc… Możesz zacząć od nowa. Ukończ studia, znajdź pracę. Pomagaj ludziom… Załóż rodzinę. Rób wszystko tak, aby niczego nie żałować. Mojego brata mają posadzić na krześle elektrycznym, wiesz, prawda?... Ma kilkanaście dni życia. Ty masz je całe. ŻYJ.

Linda objęła go mocniej.

-Chyba faktycznie powinnam – rzekła po chwili.

-Mój znajomy z celi powiedział, że ze złem jest jak z lodami… Najpierw próbujesz ich. Smakują ci, kupujesz je znowu. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Ale ja sądzę, że są rzeczy lepsze nić lody…

Linda odsunęła się od niego. Uśmiechała się przez łzy.

-Dzięki za wszystko, Fish. Naprawdę potrafisz pomagać ludziom.

* * *

-Cześć, Michael. – Sara uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

-Pani doktor – zaczął wesoło – tęskniłem.

-Nie wątpię. – Uśmiechnęła się znowu. – A jak układała ci się współpraca z doktor Fergusson?

-Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Tylko, że remanent w magazynie to ciężki kawał chleba.

* * *

Michael leżał na pryczy, kiedy strażnik rzucił na niego kopertę.

-Poczta, Scofield – powiedział.

Mężczyzna zdziwiony podniósł list i otworzył go. Wyjął ze środka starannie poskładaną kartkę papieru. Zaczął czytać.

_Drogi Michaelu,_

_Mam przerwę między nauką, a oczywiście, nauką, więc postanowiłam napisać do Ciebie. Pewnie jesteś ciekawy, co u mnie słychać? Wróciłam na studia, uczę się dalej. Teraz jednak wiem, że moja nauka ma sens. Czuję, że chcę pomagać ludziom. Tak, jak Ty pomogłeś mnie. Zło zostało uśpione, oby na zawsze. Mam praktyki w szpitalu na oddziale pediatrycznym. Dzieciaki są miłe, chociaż czasem dokuczają. Lubię, jak są wesołe, wtedy też czuję radość… Nie lubię, jak cierpią. Poznałam faceta. Ma na imię Jack i jest neurochirurgiem. W najbliższy piątek zaprosił mnie na kolację. Jest niezły, ma fajny tyłek. Może więc coś z tego będzie? Staram się zapomnieć o moim poprzednim życiu. Dzwoniłam do Kelly. Jadę do niej na weekend poznać jej narzeczonego. Wiesz, co mnie śmieszy? Chłopak ma na imię Michael. Mam nadzieję, że będzie chociaż trochę podobny do Ciebie. Chociaż może lepiej, żeby tak nie było. Nie chcę odbijać siostrze faceta._

_Chcę Ci jeszcze raz podziękować, Michael. Jestem Twoją dłużniczką, pamiętaj o tym. Jakbyś miał ochotę na kontrolę jakiegoś magazynu, daj znać. Żałuję, że nie mogę Ci pomóc w żaden inny sposób. Przykro mi z powodu Twojego brata. Mam nadzieję, że obaj będzie walczyć do końca. Życia warto się trzymać. Nareszcie mam tego świadomość. Dzięki Tobie._

_Całuję,_

_Linda._

_PS. Pierwsze, o co zapytała Sara, jak zadzwoniła do mnie, żeby wiedzieć, jak mi idzie, to, czy Michael Scofield przychodzi systematycznie na zastrzyki?... Lubi Cię, wierz mi. Nawet bardzo. I nie dziwię się jej._

_L._

Michael odłożył list, uśmiechając się. Miał ku temu kilka powodów.

KONIEC


End file.
